


Heart Allures You

by innerboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Sugawara hurts as he pines for Ukai Keishin.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Heart Allures You

The sound of snoring sounded through the bus. The smooth road, combined with the light sound of the engine, relaxed his teammates to the point of them falling asleep.

The amber sunlight illuminated through the bus's windows, but the sky would darken soon.

The soft and plush seat adjusted to his back. With him so exhausted from the game, he should have fallen asleep.

Every muscle in him ached. Some felt numb. His body craved rest, but his mind fought it.

Suga had sat diagonally from Coach Ukai, the person keeping him awake.

Ukai's mouth moved, his eyes on Takeda. Suga couldn't hear anything, not because Ukai whispered, but because Suga's ears didn't want to work.

The talking didn't keep him awake, but seeing the person he loved gave him butterflies.

He wanted to curse Daichi. For all he knew, Suga's affections were skin deep. He didn't know that Suga thought about ripping his own heart out. Anything to rid himself of these feelings.

"Sugawara, you okay?"

Suga looked straight at Ukai, who looked at him with concern.

Suga relaxed the fists he never clenched. He tried to blink away his tears, but some fell.

Ukai studied him. Kind eyes stared at him, but it did nothing for Suga's nerves.

"Coach Ukai, can we talk alone for a bit?" Suga asked, his voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Of course," he replied. His nonchalance soothed Suga.

* * *

He stood in front of Ukai, his heart beating in his ears. The cold air chilled him, but his nerves froze him.

Ukai didn't tap his foot. He didn't look at his watch, nor cross him arms. Ukai was there, his focus only on Suga.

Ukai's gaze was soft with not pity, but worry. He felt his empathetic gaze, and it calmed Suga's heart.

"I saw you lift that bench for Hinata," Suga recited.

Ukai scratched the back of his head.

"It was mostly instinct and adrenaline. The bench was light as well," he said.

Suga doubted that. After all, there was a _person_ on it.

"Even so, I really admire your quick thinking," Suga praised.

Ukai's eyes flashed to determination.

"I would do it for you as well," Ukai stated.

Suga's eyes widened, but Ukai didn't falter. He radiated strength, and Suga felt like he could be strong as well.

Suga took a deep breath.

"Have you ever felt like you wanted to rip your heart out? So that you couldn't feel hurt?" Suga asked, his voice rushing out.

He felt like he bore his heart, and Ukai handled it with care. Porcelain could break at the slightest crack, and it showed.

Realizing what he just did, the urge to run away stabbed his legs, but he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, I'm being melodramatic," he backtracked.

The nerves that kept him jittery now froze him again. He didn't have choice this time. He was dying.

He didn't know when he fell down, nor did he feel Ukai catch him. The world blacked out, and then he started hyperventilating.

Blinding light shone as he came to, his eyes and body hypersensitive. Ukai's hand rubbed his back in circles. Suga could feel the shape of his palm.

Suga buried his face in Ukai's neck. The scent comforted him, but he felt sick.

"I would never hurt you," Ukai whispered.

Suga knew that, but his body and mind thought differently. But having Ukai hold him like glass shook his anxiety.

Suga's breathing normalized. He wished it didn't, wanting Ukai to hold him longer.

Suga jerked himself away, mortified by what he made Ukai do and what he thought. But before Suga could apologize, Ukai cupped Suga's cheek.

"Suga, your feelings are not trivial or unimportant. You don't have a panic attack just for a crush."

If Suga had the faintest bit of anxiety in him, he would've fled. But Suga focused enough to hear the conviction in Ukai's voice.

"I was going to wait a while, see if your feelings dulled," Ukai whispered.

The streetlight reflected off Ukai's face. It made Suga realize that Ukai had drawn near.

His body heated up. It should've been the same as before, but Suga could breathe.

Suga's eyes darted around Ukai's face. His nerves differed this time. Instead of hurting him, they made him shiver with anticipation. He controlled them.

Suga tilted his head up, his eyes fluttering. He wanted to inspire the same feelings Ukai gave him.

Ukai fought himself, but Suga wanted him. He lifted his hand to touch Ukai's neck. Suga caressed him with the same care Ukai gave him.

Ukai closed his eyes and brushed their lips together. He tried to relieve their feelings of arousal, but it made Suga want him more.

Before Ukai could pull away, Suga grabbed Ukai's chin, and mashed their lips together.

Ukai stilled, but Suga didn't relent. He never knew how much he needed this until he had it.

Ukai tore himself away. He pushed Suga's stomach, keeping him in place.

Suga panted and whimpered, and he saw Ukai crack. Willpower vanished from Ukai's mind as he let Suga meet him again.

Ukai's lips felt the same, but it was different. Suga was just along for the ride as Ukai set the pace.

His face burned with Ukai's breath hot against him. He never liked tobacco, but now it was the only thing he wanted to smell.

Suga tried to hold his moans back. He wanted to hear Ukai's sounds, but he didn't get the chance.

Ukai pulled away, and both of them panted this time. Ukai's face flushed like Suga's. They didn't need to feel their hearts sync. They knew.

Suga could never be satisfied with any number of kisses, but he had to think of Ukai too. If anyone found out, Ukai's life would be ruined.

"Don't make that face, Koushi," Ukai whispered.

Suga's saw hearts in Ukai's eyes. It made him fall in love once more.

"It's only going to be a few months," Ukai reassured.

Suga's eyes widened. It slipped his mind that he would graduate in little time, that Ukai would be his coach no longer.

Suga didn't know when he started smiling, but it made Ukai grin back.

"And when you graduate," Ukai whispered, tilting Suga's head once more.

"Call me Keishin."


End file.
